


Самый лучший день в году

by Luchiana



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Если бы Фушими Сарухико кто-нибудь догадался спросить, какой день в году он ненавидит больше всего, он не задумываясь бы ответил: 7 ноября.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki





	Самый лучший день в году

— Сару, когда у тебя день рожденья?

Сарухико скривился, словно ему предложили по пути домой обняться с каждым встречным, цокнул языком и отвернулся к окну.

Мисаки не поддался.

— Сару, когда твой день рожденья? Ну? День, когда ты родился?

— Отстань. Не скажу. Зачем тебе?

— Как это? Мы же друзья! У меня день рожденья 20 июля! — поспешил поделиться Мисаки, надеясь на ответную «откровенность».

Сарухико «откровенность» проигнорировал, но дата в голове почему-то отложилась. «20 июля, да?»

— Сарухико, ну, скажи, чего тебе стоит? Отметим вместе! Когда он? Скоро?

Сару откинулся на спинку школьного стула и сложил руки на груди, закрываясь.

Мисаки разочарованно вздохнул — ответа ждать было бесполезно.

Ята Мисаки не был бы собой, если бы так легко сдался. Подумаешь, всего-то делов — добыть личное дело Сарухико и посмотреть! Три перемены подряд он караулил возле учительской, и даже два раза выходил с урока, чтобы разведать обстановку. Второй уход оказался удачным: в коридорах было тихо и единственный оставшийся свободным во время урока учитель куда-то отошел, посчитав излишним запирать дверь. Мисаки, разведав коридор по оба конца, мышью просочился в приоткрытую дверь, зачем-то по стеночке дошел до шкафа с документами и нашел ящик с личными делами своего класса.

Сарухико не особенно задумывался над тем фактом, что Мисаки, не получив у него ответа на вопрос, больше к нему в этот день так и не подошел. Но когда на следующий день Мисаки пропустил первый урок, Сару напрягся. «Если собрался прогулять, мог бы сказать мне об этом», — промелькнула в голове раздраженная, лишенная логики мысль. Правда, для Мисаки действительно было странно прогулять, не позвав его с собой. Сарухико цыкнул, разозлившись непонятно из-за чего, и отвернулся к окну, как будто кого-то игнорируя, хотя в классе и так никто не смотрел в его сторону. День, как и положено, был на редкость паршивым.

— Сару!

Сарухико от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнул на месте, удивленно воззрясь на возникшего словно из ниоткуда Мисаки, едва закончился первый урок.

— Чего тебе? — не слишком любезно отозвался Сару. На языке вертелось «Где ты был?», но спросить такое значило бы, что ему не все равно, и он промолчал.

— На большой перемене приходи обедать на крышу! Только не сразу, а минут через пять. Понял? Через пять минут после начала буду ждать тебя на крыше! — выпалил Мисаки, едва не вцепившись Сарухико в плечи.

— Ноябрь, холодно на крыше… — но Мисаки уже исчез в неизвестном направлении.

«Ни за что не пойду», — решил Сарухико и стал готовиться к следующему уроку.

«Черт, ну и что я здесь делаю?» — в который раз спрашивал себя Сарухико, топчась у двери, ведущей на крышу, и нервно поглядывая на часы — с начала перемены прошло только три минуты. Дважды он порывался плюнуть на все и пойти в столовую, но теперь там уже наверняка была огромная очередь.

Когда часы отсчитали ровно пять минут, Сару открыл дверь и вышел на пощипывающий легким морозом воздух. Справа над ухом раздался оглушительный хлопок и перед глазами зарябило разноцветными точками. На голову и плечи посыпалось что-то легкое, будто прямо над ним прошла крошечная снежная тучка.

— Поздравляю с Днем рожденья! — раздался жизнерадостный голос, и Сару повернулся к нему, глядя немного ошалелыми глазами.

Мисаки стоял с пустым рожком от хлопушки, в нелепо раскрашенном колпаке с кисточкой, и улыбался, как майское солнце.

— И что это?.. — выдавил Сарухико, все еще приходя в себя от неожиданности.

— Как что? Мы будем праздновать твой День рожденья!

— Я не говорил, что он сегодня.

— Я сам узнал, — не без гордости заявил Мисаки, после чего нахлобучил ему на макушку колпак, аналогичный своему, закрыл дверь и потянул в сторону.

Сарухико успел заметить на двери криво нарисованный плакатик с поздравлением в свою честь и несколько прицепленных на скотч гирлянд. На том месте, где они обычно обедали, сегодня была расстелена какая-то яркая клеенка, а посреди «стола» красовались два пластиковых контейнера с кусочками торта, две бутылки колы и какая-то странная круглая конструкция, оказавшаяся ярко раскрашенной подарочной коробкой, из которой торчало тринадцать зажженных маленьких свечек для торта.

На изумленный взгляд Сару Мисаки немного смутился и, потупившись, пробормотал, будто оправдываясь:

— Денег на нормальный торт у меня не было, но нельзя же праздновать День рожденья и не задуть свечки!

Сарухико искренне полагал, что можно. Более того, сам по себе торт на День рожденья был для него вновинку. Впрочем, один раз отец угостил его в этот день тортом. В начинке которого оказались предусмотрены дохлые цикады.

— Прошу за стол! — Мисаки усадил друга на клеенку, подвинул к нему картонную конструкцию (мысль о ее потенциальной пожароопасности в его светлую голову определенно не приходила) и запел на отвратительном английском «Happy Birthday, Saruhiko!»

— Ну же, задувай свечи! — воодушевленно воскликнул Мисаки, закончив пение. — Только загадай желание! И дуй изо всех сил! Ты должен задуть все разом, чтобы оно исполнилось!

Желание? Как можно верить в такие глупости? И эти свечи… Сару смотрел на танцующие огоньки перед глазами и думал. В конце концов, хуже ведь никому не будет. И глупое желание все равно не сбудется, даже если он загадает хорошую погоду на завтра. А вообще — что бы он загадал? Желание, которое он бы хотел, чтобы исполнилось? Все равно ведь не сбудется, так почему бы не загадать?

Сару почти злился на себя. Все это было безумно глупо, как ждать полночи Зубную фею или караулить Санта-Клауса. Глупо и бессмысленно. Только почему от этой безнадежной глупости он чувствовал себя так непривычно… счастливым?

«Чтобы все Дни рождения были такими», — подумал он, зажмуриваясь и набирая воздуха в легкие.

Последняя свечка поколебалась, сопротивляясь, но потухла, оставив после себя слабый дымный призрак.

— Ура!!! — от избытка чувств Мисаки даже вскочил на ноги и зааплодировал. — А что ты загадал?

— Не скажу. А то ведь не сбудется, так?

— Верно, — улыбнулся Мисаки, уже уплетая торт.

«Может… не такой уж плохой день», — подумал Сарухико, цепляя одноразовой вилочкой клубнику со взбитыми сливками. — «Не такой плохой, по сравнению с остальными».

* * *

Ята Мисаки стоял на углу недалеко от входа на базу Скипетра-4, подпирая стенку и теребя в руках небольшой бумажный пакет. Он стоял уже больше получаса, хмуро зыркая по сторонам из-под нахлобученной на самые глаза шапки. Ноябрьский день не отличался приветливостью и теплотой, и даже под застегнутую толстовку добирались холодные осенние пальцы.

«Синие» поглядывали на Ятагарасу из Хомры с очевидным подозрением, но находиться на улице рядом с базой даже хулигану из Хомры никакими законами не возбранялось. Тем более, что он был один и ничего, в сущности, не делал.

Ятагарасу поежился и сильнее вжал голову в плечи.

День был отвратителен во всех отношениях: холодный, мерзкий, суетливый. С самого утра пришлось ходить по всем подряд отрядам, выбивая отчеты, которые он еще вчера должен был свести. В довершение кошмара Король отправил его на деловой обед со специалистом из государственного отдела по связям с общественностью, которым оказался болтливый парень чуть старше его, не смолкавший ни на минуту, но из которого нужные сведения доставались в час по чайной ложке.

Вконец раздосадованный бесполезной беседой, Фушими Сарухико проигнорировал разрешение босса взять за счет организации такси и обратно из ресторана шел стремительным пешим шагом. Круто завернув за угол, толкнул какого-то прохожего, и уже открыв рот, чтобы торопливо извиниться, увидел перед собой взъерошенного, как замерзший воробей, Мисаки.

— Чертова обезьяна, — процедил тот, потирая ушибленное плечо.

— Ми-са-ки, — по лицу Сарухико расползлась кровавая улыбка и глаза предвкушающе заблестели. — Что, пришел сдаваться, осознав всю жалкость своего бытия? Ми-са-ки.

— Не дождешься, тупая макака, — глаза Мисаки полыхнули ответным огнем, но он его тут же притушил.

— Так ты соскучился по мне, Мисаки? Хочешь драки? Ты за этим пришел? — Сарухико хищно подался вперед, уже кладя ладонь на рукоять меча. Никчемный день внезапно заиграл новыми красками.

— Я пришел не за этим, — отрезал Мисаки, глядя исподлобья и ссутулив плечи, плотно прижимая руки к бокам. Постоял несколько секунд молча, вздохнул, опустив глаза, и резко двинулся прямо мимо Сарухико.

До слуха донеслось тихое «С Днем рожденья», а в руке, которая почти достала из ножен катану, оказался небольшой, истрепленный сверху бумажный пакет.

Сару замер, обернувшись, и смотрел вслед быстро удалявшемуся парню, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

После работы Сарухико закрылся в своей комнате и открыл пакет. Внутри оказался пластиковый контейнер с кусочком торта. На белой вершине восседала веселая розовая клубничка.

Весь вечер в баре Мисаки в фартуке носился между столиками, обслуживая посетителей, и отправился домой только когда на город уже опустилась промозглая ноябрьская ночь. Выйдя за двери, он краем глаза уловил движение сбоку и резко повернулся. От стены отделилась фигура в куртке с капюшоном, который человек откинул с головы, подставляя лицо свету, идущему из окна.

— Что ты тут забыл, обезьяна?

— Я? Да ничего, собственно.

— Что, нарываешься на драку? — Мисаки подобрался, но по расслабленной фигуре Сарухико было очевидно, что драться тот не намерен.

— Вот еще. Просто гулял по городу, мимо проходил, — деланно беззаботно пожал плечами Сару и неторопливым шагом двинулся мимо Мисаки, пряча руки в карманах. Когда они поровнялись, до Мисаки донеслось едва слышное «Спасибо».


End file.
